


private dancer

by sitronsommerfugl



Series: russfeiring [3]
Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M, Stripping, Twincest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Summary: Wie Anders wieder aus dem Kleid kam.





	private dancer

All the men ...in these places  
And the ... are all the ...  
You don't look at their faces  
And you ... ask their names  
  


„Anders?“, Lars sah verwirrt von seinen Schulaufgaben auf, als plötzlich Liedfetzen über die offenstehende Balkontür heran wehten und ihn aus seiner Konzentration rissen. Für einen Moment lauschte er auf den seltsamen Musikgeschmack seines jüngeren Bruders, dann aber tappte der Füller unruhig gegen die Heftseite und er räusperte sich, „ANDERS! MACH DAS LEISER! ICH MUSS ARBEITEN!“ Wieder lauschte Lars für einen Moment, aber Anders schien ihn wirklich gehört zu haben und die seltsam rauchige Frauenstimme schien verklungen zu sein, so dass der ältere Zwilling sich mit einem leidlich zufrieden klingenden Brummen nun wieder über seine Bücher beugen und versuchen konnte sich erneut auf die komplexen Matheaufgaben zu konzentrieren.  
  


You don't think of ... as human  
You ... think of them at all  
You keep your mind ... the money  
Keeping your ... on the wall …  
  


„Verdammt, Anders! KANNST DU NICHT HÖREN, ANDI?“, mit einem genervten Seufzen klappte Lars das Buch zu und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, bevor er sich dann aber schließlich doch noch erhob und an die weit offen stehende Balkontür trat, „ANDERS, ICH VERSUCHE HIER ZU LERNEN, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! HAST DU SCHON MAL WAS VON RÜCKSICHTSNAHME GEHÖRT?!?“  
Eine frühlingshaft kühle Windböe packte die langen weißen Vorhänge im Zimmer seines Zwillings und schien mit dem dünnen Stoff, der in der Sonne fast geisterhaft zu leuchten schien, spielen zu wollen. Wie ein lautloser Geist oder ein stummer Wegweiser schien der Wind Lars zu seinem Zwilling locken zu wollen, trug er doch nun auch die nächste Zeile des Liedes als verführerisches Wispern mit sich.

 

I'm your private dancer, a dancer for money  
I'll do what you want me to do  
I'm your private dancer, a dancer for money  
And any old music will do …

 

„Verdammt, Anders ...“, nach wenigen Schritten stand Lars endlich vor der ebenfalls offenen Balkontür seines Zwillings und stemmte frustriert die Arme in die Seite, bereit Anders eine Strafpredigt zu halten, die den Jüngeren wie immer aber nicht interessieren würde, „Was soll …?“ Ein neuerlicher, kühler Windhauch zerrte an dem dünnen Vorhangstoff, trieb ihn verspielt Lars entgegen und raubte ihm die Sicht und beinahe auch erschrocken den Atem, als er sich eng um den schlanken Körper legte, als wolle er die Konturen abbilden.  
Intuitiv begann Lars um seine Freiheit zu kämpfen, die langen Finger verkrallten sich kurz hilflos in dem dünnen Stoff, aber nach einigen qualvollen Sekunden gelang es sich ihm endlich auch sich aus dem weichen Stoffkokon zu befreien. „Anders?“, Lars strich den Vorhang nun vorsichtig beiseite und trat misstrauisch in das abgedunkelte Zimmer seines Zwillings, „Anders, bis du hier?“  
Die Nachttischlampe flammte plötzlich auf, ihr sanftes Licht erhellte das Zimmer, tauchte es in angenehm, goldenes Zwielicht, das auf dem blank polierten Metall eines Klappstuhls, der herrenlos inmitten des großen, penibel ordentlichen Zimmer stand, glänzte. Ein dunkler Schemen löste sich langsam aus den schwarzen Schatten und lange Finger legten sich um die schwarze Lehne, während das Gesicht noch immer in den Schatten verborgen blieb.  
„An …?“, Lars drohte sich beinahe an der zweiten Silbe des Namens zu verschlucken, als sein Zwilling, der noch immer das kurze, schwarze Kleid mit dem weißen Kragen trug, sich nun über die Lehne, vorbeugte. Die blauen Augen, im Zwielicht und durch das dunkle Makeup eher unlesbar und tief schwarz zu wirken schienen, wanderten über den atemlos starrenden Lars und Anders leckte sich provozierend langsam über die rot geschminkten Lippen.

 

I want to make a million dollars  
I want to live out by the sea  
Have a husband and some children  
Yeah, I guess I want a family …

 

Die leise Musik wehte heran und Anders bewegte sich, trat langsam und mit schweren, wiegenden Schritten um den Stuhl herum. Der blaue Blick lag kurz auf Lars, dann drehte Anders sich geschmeidig um und die langen Finger legten sich erneut um die schmale Lehne, als Anders sich nun vorbeugte. Der dünne, schwarze Stoff des einfachen schwarzen Kleides, rutschte daraufhin höher. Enthüllte Stück für Stück die ellenlangen Beine, die festen Schenkel, das Strumpfband und ließ schließlich auch die Ansätze der Pobacken erahnen.  
Lars seufzte und leckte sich über die plötzlich so trockenen Lippen, konnte aber dennoch nicht den Blick von der Darbietung seines Zwillings abwenden oder sich das Seufzen verkneifen, als Anders sich nun wieder aufrichtete und der dunkle Stoff wieder herabrutschte und den ansehnlichen Körper wieder vor Lars' begehrlichen Blicken zu verbergen wusste.

 

All the men come in these places  
And the men are all the same  
You don't look at their faces  
And you don't ask their names

 

Anders warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen Zwilling, dessen filzgraue Augen bereits leicht verschleiert wirkten. Dann trat er langsam, immer noch im selben, wiegenden Raubkatzenschritt, zur Seite und stellte sich neben den Stuhl. Mit einem wissenden Lächeln, platzierte er ein langes, mit einem weißen, halterlosen Overkneekniestrumpf bekleidetes und in einem schwarzen Highheel endendes Bein auf die Sitzfläche des Stuhls. Lars schluckte erneut und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, als Anders nun den kurzen Rock des Kleids noch etwas weiter hochschob und betont langsam damit begann den langen Strumpf herunterzukrempeln. Zentimeter für Zentimeter enthüllte er mehr blasses Bein, bis Anders quälend lange Minuten, in denen Lars seinen Herzschlag in seinem zuckenden Schwanz, der unangenehm gegen den festen Stoff seiner Jeans rieb, zu spüren glaubte, aus dem Highheel schlüpfte. Anders lange Finger spielten mit dem weichen Strumpf, strichen über die lange Naht, zogen ihn verspielt in die Länge und schließlich warf er den ersten, langen Strumpf in Richtung seines Zwillings.  
Fast wie selbstverständlich, wie aus Reflex, fing Lars das weiße Stück Stoff, ohne seinen Blick von seinem Zwilling zu nehmen. Anders war inzwischen wieder geschickt in den schwarzen Highheel geschlüpft und zupfte noch einmal an dem Kleid, bevor er sich aufrichtete und zufrieden räkelte. Lars leckte sich über die Lippen, das leidende Aufstöhnen, das ihm entwichen war, ging in der Musik unter, zu der sein Zwilling sich so selbstsicher zu bewegen wusste.

 

I'm your private dancer, a dancer for money  
I'll do what you want me to do  
I'm your private dancer, a dancer for money  
And any old music will do …

 

Ander beugte sich vor, präsentierte wieder seinen Hinter, dessen pralle Backen sich unter dem dünnen, schwarzen Stoff abzeichneten und bewegte provozierend, rollend die Hüften. Er drückte den Rücken durch und gab ein kehliges Grollen von sich, als er nun langsam um den Stuhl herumtrat und seinen Unterkörper willig gegen die Rückenlehne rieb.  
Lars schluckte schwer, als Anders ihm einfach keine Pause gönnen zu wollen schien. Trat sein Zwilling doch nun wieder vor den Stuhl und ließ sich breitbeinig darauf nieder. Für einen Moment ruhte der blaue Blick auf dem angespannten Körper seines Bruders, dann schloss Anders die Augen. Seine blasse Hand, ein starker Kontrast zu dem dunklen Stoff des Kleids, schoben den Rock höher, so dass Anders' Finger nun über seinen Schwanz fahren und das heiße, sich unter seinen Berührungen ihm beinahe bettelnd entgegen reckende Fleisch streicheln konnte.  
Anders rollte willig die Hüften, warf voll ungezügelter Lust den Kopf in den Nacken und trieb sich, unter Lars' leidendem Blick, selber weiter und weiter einem Orgasmus entgegen. Mit einem Aufstöhnen öffnete er dann aber wieder die Augen und begann, nun beinahe unschuldig und sittsam die Beine überschlagend habend, seine Finger sorgfältig wieder sauber zu lecken.

 

Deutch marks or dollars  
American Express will do nicely, thank you  
Let me loosen up your collar  
Tell me, do you want to see me do the shimmy again?

 

Lars zuckte zusammen, als der blaue, vor Erregung glänzende Blick auf ihm zu liegen kam und sah beinahe bittend zu seinem Zwilling, aber Anders schüttelte nur mit einem wissenden Lächeln den Kopf und wackelte mahnend mit dem Zeigefinger. Sein Zwilling seufzte, aber Anders beachtete ihn nicht weiter als er sich nun wieder erhob. Mit wiegenden Schritten trat Anders um den Stuhl herum, platzierte nun aber das andere Bein auf der Sitzfläche.  
Das Geschehen wiederholte sich, der lange, weiße Strumpf wurde mit quälender Langsamkeit erst hinuntergekrempelt, dann im Takt der Musik abgestreift, um dann nach kurzem, aufreizendem Spiel zu Lars geworfen zu werden.

 

All the men come in these places  
And the men are all the same  
You don't look at their faces  
And you don't ask their names  
You don't think of them as human  
You don't think of them at all  
You keep your mind on the money  
Keeping your eyes on the wall

 

„Machst du mir den Reißverschluss auf?“, Lars, der gerade seine Nase an den langen Strümpfen entlanggezogen und den herben Geruch seines Zwillings genossen hatte, sah überrascht auf, als sein Zwilling ihn plötzlich ansprach. Anders hatte sich wieder über den Stuhl gebeugt, die langen Finger lagen um die schmalen Metallstangen des Klappstuhls und das hochrutschende, schwarze Kleid mit dem so bieder wirkenden, weißen Kragen, offenbarte die prächtigen, weißen Halbmonde der festen Pobacken. „Lars?“, Anders sah auffordernd über die Schulter zu seinem Zwilling, der nun aber auch nur zögernd näherkam.  
Mit zitternden Fingern gelang es Lars schließlich doch den Reißverschluss zu öffnen und als Anders sich nun mit einem zufrieden klingenden Seufzen aufrichtete, rutschte der schwarze Stoff wie von selbst von seinen Schultern, enthüllte immer mehr zart gebräunte Haut und lag schließlich wie ein unregelmäßiger See aus schwarzer Dunkelheit zu Anders' Füßen.

 

I'm your private dancer, a dancer for money  
I'm your private dancer, a dancer for money  
I'm your private dancer, a dancer for money  
Just a private dancer, a dancer for money …

 

„Und?“, Anders, nun nur noch mit den schwarzen Highheels und einem Strumpfband bekleidet, räkelte sich zufrieden im Zwielicht, dessen Reflexionen seine Haut beinahe golden erscheinen ließen. Mit einem Seufzen schlang Anders einen Arm um die Taille seines noch immer erstarrt wirkenden Zwillings und zog Lars näher zu sich, während die andere Hand nun prüfend in den Schritt seines Bruders griff, „Hat dich das angemacht?“

 

 

\---

So, Team Norge ist es nicht geworden, aber immerhin die Zwillinge.

Ich hoffe es erfüllte die Voraussetzungen?

 


End file.
